


A Challenger Approaches!

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU kind of, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Original Character(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a male slayer turns up in Sunnydale there are some questions and lots of feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenger Approaches!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading! This is my first fic with an OC so please let me know what you think. I decided to have a transgender OC as I am gender nonconforming (agender, trans, who knows at this point) anyway, I believe this fic is going to have a great number of feels before it's done with. I have some plans for future chapters and I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the pain this character is going to endure. I also suck at titles, so have some smash references

The greyhound bus rumbled to a sudden stop as it began to turn into the station. The slam of the brakes threw several sleeping passengers into the seat in front of them. Among the mumbles and curses toward the driver was a boy named James Allen Bright. He rubbed the spot on his cheek that had slammed against the window and looked out the window.  
“Welcome to Sunnydale!” the driver announced over the intercom. “If this is your stop, make sure you have all your belongings and exit orderly to the front door”.  
The driver’s voice was filled with static and crackled over the intercom. James began to stuff his book in his backpack as other passengers shuffled down the aisle and to the front door.  
“Must not be a popular place”, he thought as he and only four other passengers gathered outside the bus. James wasn’t too entirely sure why he had decided to come to Sunnydale; a few weeks before he had been living on the streets in Maine. He had been sleeping under an overpass when a thief tried to make off with his backpack. He had never fought anyone before and was surprised when he easily defeated and escaped the thief. He ran several blocks before being approached by a man with a British accent who claimed to be a watcher. A watcher of what, James had no idea. The man told James he displayed the power of a slayer and that he should travel to Sunnydale where many others were known to have the same powers. James thought the man to be crazy and ignored his ramblings. Several days went on before he saw the British man again, and each of these days James was chased and nearly killed by things he could only call monsters. He felt silly calling these things monsters. He was 18 and clearly too old to believe in monsters. He finally decided that they were members of a very bizarre gang. They all wore these strangle yellow contacts and the same face makeup which made their faces look lumpy. Why they had it out for him was his only question. On one night they chased him into a corner alley, several of them all at once. He could fight them off and stay safe, but after a while he started to get tired and careless. Nothing he did seemed to drive them away. They would just get back up and start fighting again. Just when James thought he was done for the British man made an appearance. He threw what looked like water at the gang members. Some hissed, others began to smoke, but most of them exploded into ash. Those who weren’t hit by the water ran away leaving James alone with the British man. The man once again urged him to go to Sunnydale to learn to fight these monsters. James had seen enough to be convinced.  
James stepped off the bus inhaling the warm summer air. He had no idea where he was supposed to be going or who he should be looking for. After standing outside the station and making at least three loops around it he saw a group of four holding a sign with his last name. They appeared equally as lost as he was. They were all facing different directions scoping out the people who departed the bus and those awaiting another bus at the station. 

“Excuse me”, James said as he began walking towards the group. “I guess I’m supposed to be meeting you? I’m not sure, I’m kind of lost”. 

The group all looked at each other in confusion. 

“Jamie Bright?” the shortest of the four asked. 

“Well it’s James, but yeah, that’s me”, James replied. 

“I’m sorry, you see, we were expecting a girl”, one of the men in the group stated. He also had a British accent. 

“Wonderful, that’s all we need; another Incan Mummy Girl repeat. You guys remember what happened, right? I almost died! I don’t trust this kid, no sir”. 

“Xander, calm down. There was clearly some confusion in the paperwork we were sent. James and Jamie are easily mistaken names”, the fourth member said placing a reassuring hand on Xander’s shoulder. 

James stood there flipping gravel and rocks over with the toe of his shoe as the group formed a mini huddle. 

“Buffy, charge him”, the British man said calmly.

“Giles! No, what if he’s not a slayer. I’ll hurt him”, Buffy protested. 

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure. It’s the only way to really test his abilities right now.” Giles replied. “I’m deeply concerned as there has never in the history of slayers been a male”

James began to sweat with nervousness as Giles said these words. James Allen Bright was legally Jamie Ellen Bright. He was transgender.


End file.
